


Broken Bubble

by arachkiid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Assault, Endgame?? Who is she, Fighting, Flash is a bully, Flash's dad - Freeform, Flash's dad is mean, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Trans Peter Parker, as non graphic as i could make it, author pretends to know something about science, but like not graphic, i looked up queens neighborhoods for this, look i love tony stark but there is not enough May fics, when author actually only knows about libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachkiid/pseuds/arachkiid
Summary: Peter comes home from school with bruises on his face and doesn't want to tell May why. Based on the song Boy in the Bubble by Alec Benjamin.





	Broken Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> based on Boy in the Bubble by Alec Benjamin. so this is born from my friend showing me this song and saying it reminds her of me and also spider-man okay have fun with my first fic and the first time i've written fiction in 4 year

***Flushing, Queens. Friday, 6:48 pm***

Walking up the stairs to his apartment was a struggle tonight. Peter’s whole body was sore, he was exhausted, and the bruises on his face had only just started fading. His breathing was a little labored, because he forgot to pack a sports bra and he’d been in his binder all day. When he got to his floor he could hear May rustling around in the kitchen, probaby, about to start making dinner. Before he walked into the apartment, he put on his hood, hoping to avoid talking about the fresh bruises on his face.

“Hi May, I’m home.” he called out as he entered the apartment.

“Oh! Pete I was just about to make dinner, what are you hungry for?” She asked looking through the fridge.

“I brought home Thai food from that place downstairs,” Peter said putting the bag on the table and quickly turning around to head to his bedroom, “I’m going to my room I’ll be right back,” he closed the door, hoping May wouldn't think anything of it.

He slumped against the door and sighed pushing down his memories from the day and changing into his Iron Man pajamas for maximum comfort.

Peter left his room and reached his arms up to stretch out his back muscles and coughing to get the air flowing through his lungs again. May was digging the the silverware drawer when Peter entered and without turning around she scolded him, “Pete, honey did you wear your binder all day? You know you can’t do that. If you’re not coming home right after school you have to take it off, okay.”

“I know, I just forgot I wasn’t coming home. I’ll try not to let it happen again.” He apologized stomach churning with anxiety.

And that’s when she turned around and caught a glimpse of Peter’s face and gasped. He was trying to avoid looking at her, so he didn’t catch her reaction, but she said, “Peter what happened to your face?”

_Ruh-roh._ He thought of his lie on the way home now he just had to tell her, “Oh it was… spiderman business… you know”

“Peter you know you're not allowed to go patrolling until your homework is done. And while wearing your binder? You could have seriously hurt yourself.”

“Yeah I’m sorry it won't happen again”

“So who’d you save tonight while you were out breaking the rules.”

It was so hard to lie to May, so Peter busied himself with taking the Thai food out of the bags and setting it up to eat. Without looking up he mumbled, “Oh it was a... bodega, yeah... um it was... getting robbed. By three big guys, they were really roughing the place up, yeah I heard it… while I was waiting for the food, so I figured I’d...uh go stop them?” It came out as a question. _Oh god why was he so bad at this._

May crossed her arms and gave him a look like she knew he was full of shit, “Peter, please don’t lie to me, you’re not very good at it and it’s really hard to watch. So why don’t you tell me what actually happened.”

Peter tried to avoid answering her and started walking the food over to the coffee table, “May, the food’s gonna get cold let’s just eat.”

“We can eat and talk at the same time,” She didn’t follow him to the living room, standing firm and not looking away from him.

Peter gave her that look™, those big puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't say no to, especially when his face had that nasty bruise on it, “Okay, but you can tell me anything Pete, you know that I am always in your corner.”  
Peter let out a soft sigh and May continued, “Do you have a concussion? Do you need me to call Tony, and take you to the Med Bay at the tower? Don’t lie to me Peter.”

Peter, for once in his life, and only because it was May and he couldn’t stand to lie to her for a third time in one day, told the truth about his health, “I’ll be fine, it’s just a bruise. I just need to eat and get some sleep. It’ll be gone by Monday.”

May walked over and pulled him in for a much needed hug. “Alright, but you can’t go out this weekend and you’ll do your homework tomorrow, since it’s Friday. Now let’s eat and you pick something to watch” She trusted that Peter would tell her when he’s ready.

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” He suggested as they settled in for a quiet weekend at home.

 

****

****

***Forest Hills, Queens. Friday, 3:45 pm***

 

“Are you going to the tower this weekend” Ned whisper/ yelled at Peter, too excited to keep his voice down.

“No, May got the weekend off so we’re just gonna chill. It’s been a while since I got to spend real time wi-”

“Penis!” Flash interrupted storming up to Peter and Ned. “Are we going to work on this presentation or what? I don’t have all day.”

Ned and Peter shared a quick look before Peter responded, “Yeah, let’s head over to the library, we can get some research done. I’ll text you, Ned”

“Good luck Peter” Ned walked away to his bus stop

“Come on Penis” Flash said angrily.

They started walking down the street to the public library and Peter thought about how bad his luck was to be partnered with Flash. He just had to show up late on the day partners were assigned and got stuck with Flash. He tried to switch, but everyone else was happy with their assignments. 

When they got to the library Flash made a beeline for the computers while Peter headed to the stacks to grab every book he could find on genetics. When Peter returned with his stack of books Flash was already deep in his research. They worked quietly for a few hours noting their findings in a shared google doc, so they’d have to talk as little as possible. 

Flash’s phone started buzzing on the table and Peter, a curious hoe, looked over and saw that the caller ID read ‘Dad’. “I’ll be back,” Flash said abruptly and hurried off to talk in private. 

Peter swears he wasn’t trying to listen, but he left his headphones at home and it was really quiet in the library, so he may have caught a few words of the conversation happening outside. “Hello….um a 89.8….I’m sorry, sir…… be better next time….. Won’t disappoint you… yes…. Be right there. Okay. Sorry…. be home soon.”

Peter could hear Flash coming back into the library and picked up his phone pretending to send a text. “Oh, hey my aunt wants me back, so I should probably go” He said without looking up. 

“Whatever,” Flash grumbled as he pick up some of the books and shoved them on to the nearest cart. They finished cleaning up their mess and walked out of the library together, heading back towards Midtown, where Peter’s train station was and Flash’s car was parked. When they reached to edge of the parking lot Peter picked the conversation back up, “I’m free to finish this presentation on Monday, if you are.”

“Yeah, sure,” Flash grumbled, not really listening.

“Okay, see you then,” Peter said turning to walk away when Flash spoke up again.

“What’d you get on that English essay?”

Peter slowly turned around, starting to feel that familiar prickling in the back of his neck,“uh i think it was a A.”

“No, Penis what was your fucking score.” Flash’s voice got louder, making Peter wince.

“Uhmm 96.7?” Peter more asked than told.

“Of fucking course! Perfect Penis Parker always has to be smarter than everyone else! You couldn't even get a B if you tried.” Flash was waving his hands wildly as he ranted, “While some of us try and try and study everyday and still can’t get an A, but _you_ , you just have to show up, take a couple of notes and boom! Valedictorian!”

Peter thought it would be best to just let Flash just yell it all out, but before he knew what was happening Flash’s fist was racing toward his face. He almost dodged it on instinct, then he remember that he couldn’t. Normal Peter™ can’t move that fast, so he had to take the punch, and shit, who knew Flash could throw a punch. “Fuck you Peter Parker!” Punch, “Fuck your perfect gardes,” punch, “Fuck your perfect friends,” punch, “Just, Fuck you” He finished, with one last punch, breathing heavily as he walked to his car.

Peter waited until he heard Flash’s car zoom out of the parking lot before he started to slowly pick himself up off the ground, he fell down sometime after the second punch. He took out his phone and opened the front camera to see the damage. Peter groaned when he saw the giant purple bruise spreading across half his face. How was he supposed to hide this from May? What would he tell her? What would she do if she found out it was Flash you messed up her nephew’s face? 

He texted May, for real this time, that he was coming home and slowly made his way to the train station.

 

****

****

****

***Forest Hills, Queens. Friday, 6:48 pm***

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck._

There was blood on his hands. Blood. His blood, he punched someone so hard and so much that he was bleeding. What the hell had Flash done? He beat up Puny Peter Parker™. What the hell? Because he was upset at his dad? Who does that? Sure it was a rough week with his dad being home from his latest business trip and breathing down his neck about his grades, but he assaulted a fellow student. A student who had asthma, and barely any muscle, and oh no he didn’t even see Peter get up. What if he knocked him out? What if he had an asthma attack? What if he died on the edge of that parking lot? _Oh no oh no oh no oh no._ Flash’s mind was spiraling, thinking of all the ways he’d fuck up, not only today, but his whole life. He was about to turn around and go back to check on Parker but he pulled into his buildings parking lot and his dad was standing there. Waiting.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> okay we’re gonna ignore the plot hole where flash gets home at 6:48 when he lives like a 10 min drive away okay. Also I didn’t want to write Flash’s dad so I left it to your imagination. I am also in no way condoning teens assaulting people just because they’re in a bad mood, pls use your words and talk it out or find an actual punching bag or another healthy outlet. Anyways that’s enough life lessons go live your life or whatever. oh also don’t wear a binder for more than 8 hours


End file.
